


can't take my eyes off of you

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Series: Peachy [6]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Groping, Honeymoon, Kissing, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Teasing, Touching, Watching, all pronouns for flash but i used none in this fic, feminine flash thompson, genderqueer flash thompson, it's important to accept when ur partner rescinds consent folks, mild tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: Things get frisky.





	1. Symbiote POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part originally posted as chapter 16 of [Let me love you baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709980) but I decided to separate it out and then add a second part.
> 
> Set in early July 2020, after their wedding ofc.
> 
> don't forget~ eddie has a dad bod now. he's soft and happy and a little chubby. flash is still basically the same but with hair down to the shoulder blades tho. (long and pretty!)

It was hot, even in the evening, but they'd closed all the curtains and turned on the air conditioning, and lay naked on top of the sheets with the TV on. Well, Eddie was naked. Flash still wore a nice teal sundress, on since that morning. Breezy and flared at the waist.

The symbiote seeped out from Eddie's pores so it could bask in the gradually cooling air. Nowhere to be, nothing to do... just enjoy each other's presence after a long day of sun and boardwalks, ice cream, a dinner date...

Now, just quiet.

They'd gotten into Key West the night before, falling immediately into bed, too tired to do anything else, and Eddie had slept for twelve straight hours.

Now, though they'd spent a lot of time being tourists, he was much less exhausted.

The symbiote eased any lingering sore muscles he might have had, sliding over his skin with a purr. He ran a hand over some of its black mass, a familiar and warm touch—the symbiote rippled against his fingertips. Flash's hand joined, calloused and with some remnants of chipped red nail polish from the wedding. Flash always knew just where to scratch, and the symbiote melted across Eddie's chest and between both Eddie and Flash's fingers.

Eddie shifted slightly, body temperature rising—Flash had begun to kiss him, slowly, even as they both stroked the symbiote. He made a quiet noise and the symbiote continued to purr. It consolidated itself somewhat and reached up Eddie's chest, up his neck, to caress his face. Flash's face too, with another little tendril. Flash broke from their kiss for just a second to lean into the symbiote's touch, then pulled on top of Eddie.

The symbiote wrapped around Flash's waist... Eddie's hands followed, drifting aimlessly up Flash's sides as they kissed. He oozed fondness and love, a tiny bit of tension, and now a small bit of desire even though Flash's hair kept falling into his face. The symbiote put out a few tendrils to move Flash's hair out of the way—tucked right behind the ears, only to fall free again.

Flash laughed. "Sorry."

"No," Eddie's hands drifted lower, and the symbiote rearranged itself so it could coat his arms up to the elbow as he pulled Flash's skirt up and slipped his hands beneath the hem. He'd intended to say something about no need for apologies, but his words escaped him as he and the symbiote found silk instead of the more usual cotton.

Flash grinned down at them, well aware of the reason Eddie had—for once—shut up.

[ **Sneaky...** ]

"The sneakiest..." Eddie brushed his nose against Flash's jaw as he spoke, as they traced a line across the seams of Flash's lingerie—which they had bought for Flash, specially, secretly. Which they had given to Flash just that morning and then forgotten about. Which Flash must have, at some point, slipped on beneath the sundress. " ** _When did you change, hm?_** "

They knew Flash liked it when they spoke together like that, and sure enough the symbiote could feel Flash's skin heat up with a lovely pink flush.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Flash kissed them, careful around the teeth—though of course the symbiote never would have let Flash get cut. Even if they were in full Venom form.

Something stirred in Eddie, at that thought, and they filed it away for another day.

For the time being, he focused on Flash's pink lips and soft skin. Silk and lace, too. He grabbed Flash's thighs and rolled them over, to settle down heavy so he could be a little more in control in this unfamiliar place—Flash let out a breath and for a second let Eddie press down, pliant under insistent kisses... but then pushed back, until Eddie moved off and settled on his side with a questioning noise.

Flash sat up and twisted around to undo the zipper on the back of the sundress—pulled it off, tossed it to the floor. Staticky hair, flushed face—and there was that scar, a bundle of forking lightning right over the heart.

"You look good in blue." Eddie reached out to run their hands up the opaque white hose he'd gotten with the black ones back in December (and managed to hide until July). Trailed their dark fingers over the garter straps, to the crystal blue garter belt and its panel of white lace. The underwear matched, of course.

With a small smile, Flash laid down next to Eddie, facing him—looked at Eddie's face and the symbiote's threads caressing across it.

"Do I?"

Ah, fishing for more compliments.

But they were happy to oblige... " ** _You do_**." They pulled Flash close, hands drifting again, just to tease a little as they purred, " **Gorgeous...** "

Their touch drew a quiet breath—got Flash's eyelids to drop slightly, sending that bright blush even pinker.

And they'd barely _done_ anything.

Flash met their words with a kiss, sneaking in a little tongue, pushing gently at their shoulder until they rolled onto their back and pulled Flash up on top of them. The perfect angle to get not one but two hands on Flash's ass.

Less tense, this time, on Eddie's part.

After a few minutes of kissing, Eddie paused to mumble, "I feel like we need to wear something special for you..."

Flash snorted. Forehead to the side of Eddie's face—"Honestly, I put this on 'cause I thought it looked pretty with the dress." Flash paused. "I mean, it _is_ fancy, and it _does_ make me feel sexy." Flash wiggled, playful. "But... I just thought it was nice."

"Hmmm..." Eddie snuck one hand lower, over cool silk and hot skin. "Maybe we'll surprise you next time _anyway_."

With a squirm, Flash patted Eddie's chest. "You do that." Outwardly composed—but the symbiote could sense Flash's eager heartbeat, and Flash still blushed all the way from ears to chest just from Eddie squeezing the inside of one soft thigh.

[ **Should we tease a little more...?** ]

"We should..."

Flash looked down at them with a curious little frown.

"Our other wants to tease you." Eddie kissed Flash's nose, letting his hand explore.

"Oh—" Flash bit back a small gasp, drawn out by inquisitive fingers. "I'm okay with that." The symbiote joined in and got Flash to let out another gasp, not so held back this time. Such a wonderful response.

Eddie pulled Flash into a deep kiss, catching all the gasps he could with his lips, hands coming up to frame Flash's face as he left all the work to the symbiote.

Luckily, the symbiote liked this part.

Liked working Flash up, exploring Flash's body, touching Flash's skin, finding all the places that made Flash dig strong fingers into Eddie's arm. The gasping turned into heavy breathing, and Flash moaned against Eddie's mouth, holding onto him tightly enough for nails to dig into his skin—the symbiote drew away, and Flash let out a soft, disappointed noise.

"Come on..." Flash held very still though, and didn't try to finish where the symbiote had left off; clearly up for a little bit of a game... a little bit of a back-and-forth.

The slight desire from earlier, in Eddie's thoughts, had whipped up into a much more definite arousal, which Flash surely felt as well.

"Don't look at _me_." Eddie ran his hands back through Flash's hair.

The symbiote stroked its way across Eddie's body, eliciting a shiver and a sigh as he moved his hands down to Flash's side. Flash kissed down Eddie's neck, to latch onto the soft skin of his collar. Eddie let out another sigh, a hitch in his respiratory patterns, a little anxious but much more aroused, and raised one hand to tangle his fingers in Flash's long wavy hair once more.

Hm... if they were going to work up a sweat, maybe the air conditioning should be turned down.

Mostly for Flash's sake.

But they didn't want it to get too hot, either.

The symbiote decided it was best left on—there were blankets after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spouses: horny  
> Symbiote: out  
> They are forcibly removed from the premises.  
> (LGBT friendly resort in Key West with very private rooms)
> 
>  
> 
> oh and here's a REAL rough doodle I drew to get a general idea of the colors as I was figuring out how I wanted the lingerie to look. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I almost went with pink cause it suits Flash's skin tone really well but I really like Flash in blue as well and I wanted it to have a slight bridal feel without being wedding-themed cause obvs blowing money on fancy lingerie that has like, one purpose isn't very practical lmfao
> 
>  
> 
> I also originally considered including a babydoll dress with like--the kind without a waist/bust, that hangs loose from the collar and sleeves/straps, just cause I like those, but I decided against it and went with something that is basically just... normal underwear but a little sexier. special occasion underwear.  
> But of course I could NEVER resist a garter belt. Me = big gay, loves garter belts. I love the shape of vintage lingerie like that.  
> I love stuff that covers more skin but has a bit of tease--translucent materials or certain cuts...  
> Reasons I despise those weird dicksock men's lingerie.... Like that's not sexy. Where's the INTRIGUE!!! You leave nothing to the imagination.


	2. Flash POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets off.

**A little while later** :

Flash almost didn't notice, half-distracted by the symbiote's exploratory tendrils, all winding and delicate as it assisted Flash—but Eddie's hands were a little too tight in the sheets and his muscles were all tensed up and he didn't make even a little bit of noise, not even when Flash kissed his shoulder blade and shifted in that way Eddie always liked so much—

That, and the symbiote prodded slightly at Flash, suddenly, pushing back on Flash's hip.

Flash stopped.

Eddie's shoulders hunched.

"Eddie?"

He grunted, noncommittal and quiet.

"Do you wanna stop?"

Eddie nodded.

Flash kissed his back again and moved off from him, gentle—settled down beside him on top of the blankets, with a little help from the symbiote (who also twined over to the trashcan, to throw away the condom), and peeked at him, where he'd turned his face away.

"Hey..." Flash reached out to run one hand over the back of Eddie's head, along his soft, recently-shaved hair. "What's wrong?"

Eddie hadn’t reacted like this in a long time. Years. Not since the early days in their relationship.

For a few minutes he didn't say anything.

Flash kept stroking the back of his head, to soothe him, watching as he slowly relaxed into the sheets.

Eventually Eddie moved onto his side, eyes averted but still looking somewhere around Flash's collarbone. He sat up suddenly, and climbed over Flash, careful as he moved. He lay down with his back pressed tight up against the wall, and when Flash rolled over to face him, the symbiote had already covered most of his body, leaving just his face bare.

But he reached for Flash—wrapped Flash up in Venom's arms, tight. Head tucked under chin, back-to-chest again.

The door to the suite was right in their line-of-sight, from here.

"Hey, it's okay." Flash took hold of one of Venom's hands, twining their fingers together. "The door's locked, I promise. We're safe here."

They rumbled out a kind of sighing growl, not an angry sound at all.

Flash twisted around to look at them again, pulling back slightly. "Do you wanna go to sleep? Or something else?" Flash cupped their half-transformed face in one hand. "We could take a cold bath?"

Slowly, their voice grumbled out, " ** _Put your underwear back on?_** "

A small grin overtook Flash's face.

Eddie's eyes crinkled at the edges, too, under slick black webbing.

"You wanna _admire_ me?" Flash wiggled out of their arms, though, and rolled over to the edge of the bed, to reach for the lingerie—Flash had tossed it onto the ground, on top of the sundress, and there it lay, waiting to be worn again.

Hm... Flash had gotten a little sweaty, though, and the fabric was so nice...

" ** _We do..._** "

Flash reached for the wheelchair—just a little bit out of reach, must have gotten knocked by Eddie's foot earlier or something—a tendril snuck past Flash's shoulder and pulled it closer and Flash shot a smile at them.

Just a quick trip to the bathroom, a wipe-down with a cool, damp cloth. Hair pulled back into a ponytail, out of the way.

The symbiote had mostly receded by the time Flash came back into the main room, though it still twined around Eddie's thighs and arms, around his soft waist, and the back of his neck, holding him as he watched Flash change into the blue and white lingerie.

The way his eyes wandered...

"You really do like this, don't you?" Flash smoothed down one of the garter straps, taking a moment just to appreciate the smoothness of the silk.

Eddie hummed, smiling slightly. "I do."

"You feel better?" Flash scooted a little closer—

Eddie put out his hand, as if to hold Flash back. "I want to look at you." He paused. "Sorry."

Flash stayed put, leaning back on splayed hands. "It's okay."

For a moment neither of them spoke, Eddie with his hand on Flash's thigh, over the stretchy-soft fabric of the white hose... just admiring. Stroking his thumb in circles. A few threads of the symbiote poked out from his fingers, branching along the surface of Flash's thigh until it reached bare skin. Flash shivered, a little. It tickled.

Eddie smirked up at Flash, from where he still lay on his side.

"You two..." Flash put a hand over Eddie's.

"We two." Eddie slid his hand further up Flash's thigh, past the nylon, to bared skin—the open space between the band of the tights and the hem of the underwear. No further, though. He gave Flash a sweep, up-and-down, with his eyes. Admiration, attraction...

Eddie drew away and set himself up against the pillows, the symbiote pulling a few up and fluffing them to be more comfortable.

Flash gave them a little head-tilt.

"You look so pretty..." Eddie seemed mostly relaxed now, languid in the way he lay against the pillows, as he trailed his fingers down his own stomach—closely followed by black tendrils.

Flash blushed, just a little bit.

At his own touch, Eddie let out a pleased sigh. Already a good sign, coupled with his loose posture...

"Uh—" Flash's blush spread further, watching Eddie. "Do you want me to do anything?"

Eddie smirked.

Oh, Flash knew where this was going.

"Why don't you just sit there and look pretty for me, hm?"

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's like that, is it? You're gonna objectify me?"

Eddie hummed—his breath caught, and Flash felt warmer already just hearing it. Seeing the way Eddie gazed from his spot nestled in the pillows, with the symbiote sprawled around him, wrapping around his hand and fingers to facilitate a slick coolness—

Flash was a little jealous, actually. That sounded nice... though if Flash shifted just a little bit, the air conditioning blew right over a certain spot at the foot of the bed—

Nice and cold.

Flash shivered slightly, eyes drifting closed.

Of course, with closed eyes, Flash couldn't see Eddie... but his soft breaths came plenty clear, even over the quiet hum of the A/C. A rustle, as he presumably shifted, or maybe the symbiote moved something. Another hitch, the sound drawing heat to Flash's face (and elsewhere), and then a soft murmur—"You falling asleep over there?"

Flash laughed, quietly, and peeked one eye open to see Eddie. Then the other.

Broad and sprawling, soft around the edges... Flushed in the face as he gazed at Flash and worked himself up with the symbiote's help. Their other... wrapped tight around Eddie's thighs and coating his arms and half of his torso in gently moving shadows. A tendril cupped Eddie's jaw, caressing his beard and cheek, and tiny threads wove over his skin in stark blacks, over the hair that covered his stomach and chest. He panted, and the symbiote rippled over every shift in his muscles, every small movement of his body.

Between the air-conditioner goosebumps and the blushing heat that rose from watching Eddie, Flash felt all kinds of shivery.

A little back-of-the-throat noise escaped Eddie's barely parted lips.

"Eddie..." Flash scooted a little closer, out of the direct line of the air conditioner. "I wanna kiss you."

Eddie almost laughed, though it came out a little more like a gasp, and he held out his unoccupied hand (all coated in black) with a murmur. "C'mere."

Flash moved over to lay beside him, wrapped up in one powerful arm, skin-on-skin, warm and unfortunately sweaty—Flash pressed their mouths together, gentle and soft, careful not to be too pushy. Let Eddie kiss back with a quiet sigh. A few tendrils wrapped around Flash alongside Eddie's arm.

They kissed so Eddie forgot, for a second, about himself. But then he remembered, clearly—Flash didn't bother to see, just felt how he shifted as he held Flash. How he let out a tiny, tight groan.

Flash could tell by the way he breathed, the specific way his fingers tightened on Flash's silk-clad hip—Eddie was close. Taut and warm and barely kissing Flash at this point. Distracted, eyes half-lidded. Symbiotic hands running up his side, and over his chest, touching him—

Flash watched Eddie's face. His fluttering eyelids and the flush across his cheeks, the symbiote lacing through his hair as he gasped through his orgasm, lips still brushing lightly against Flash's.

"Hm..." Flash kissed him softly. "8 out of 10."

Eddie let out a laugh, low and quiet and calm—a little breathless, as he recovered himself. "Screw you."

Flash grinned. "I'd enjoy that."

"You're insufferable." But Eddie wrapped Flash up tight in both of his arms, the symbiote in a happy puddle around their bodies.

Flash kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you're too anxious to get fucked but you're still like, HORNY...
> 
> I'm sure flash will have a chance to get off very soon
> 
> this all came about because I was thinking about how their pasts would affect their sex lives, and how eddie would be very anxious to be pinned down or feel anything close to powerless or vulnerable in a strange, unfamiliar place where he cannot escape from.  
> flash's issues are more about (disability and gender) dysphoria and body image.
> 
> IDK if this warrants a mature or an explicit. I don't exactly go describing everyone's genitalia or whatever so M seems okay? I have like no concept of what's what tbh.
> 
> me: "i don't write smut"  
> also me: "okay but What If"
> 
> normally i would have had eddie riding flash (i say as if i ever write smut??) but i specifically needed him to be physically beneath flash for this scenario.


End file.
